A Date with Tom and Jerry
by Izayoi Kyouya
Summary: Jerry loves Tom. Is it his one side love that makes him act this way? Or is it something else. !SelfAbuse !Language !Weapons !I'mNotGoodWithSummariesOfStories


Poi: This is a fanfiction with anime Tom and anime Jerry. They look just like how the public generally view them as anime characters. But just in case, I'll describe them vaguely in the fanfiction too. Yes, I am very bored. And I recently found these two pairings just floating there around the corners, but couldn't find a lot of fanfictions about them.

Poi: I'm really more of a touch and go author so most of my stories just take a long time to update. I don't really have an excuse or reason for my not updating in any certain amount of time. I can tell you one thing, none of my stories will go on hiatus, I tend to stick with my pairings a little longer. Like. Forever.

Disclaimer: Tom and Jerry doesn't belong to me. We all know who they belong to. Except me because I'm too lazy to search up the creators, just know they don't belong to me. This is set in the Tom and Jerry universe.

Warning: This is shounen ai. If you're looking for a fanfiction where Tom or Jerry wins, then you are probably making a mistake reading this one. If you don't like shounen ai, you are also making a mistake reading this fanfiction. If you want to get familiar with shounen ai, please, do read. But I might not be the best author to go to when you want to exploit the art that is shounen ai. Let's get this fanfiction started.

A Date With Tom and Jerry

"Hey Tom, why is your hair so smooth?" Asked a little brownette eating cotton candy asked a greyhead as he gently reached out to touch the greynette's hair. "They're like feathers!" Giggled the brownette. Not that his looks paled any in comparison to the greynette laying on the bench with him. Jerry was sitting beside Tom's legs. Handsome just wasn't the word to describe him is all. Not when he was wearing a white and black sailor suit, shorts, accompanied by tamed brown hair, adorned with big brown mouse ears, slightly tanned skin, and large honey colored eyes whom was now staring curiously at the grey haired teen.

'Hm~ Cute.' mused the handsome greynette. His slender medium length arms reached out to stroke the brownette's hair. His gray eyes shone in affection. Tom had wild gray hair and cat ears, not an unhealthy shade, but a good, teenage shade. He wore a crisp white shirt with buttons and a loose pair of jeans. He also wore a gray-ish black undershirt. His eyes were shaped to resemble that of an ikemen, and his skin, contrary to his hair, was white. Just like his favorite drink, milk. "I don't know. Don't ask me that sort of stuff, you little twerp." He said, and poked Jerry's forehead in a playful manner.

"!" Jerry blushed at the contact. 'I wonder if he kno-' He paused his train of thought to look at Tom. Only to look towards the direction Tom's eyes were looking at.

Something had caught Tom's eyes. Something beautiful. A cat girl wearing a revealing top and skirt was walking down the street. A hot mess of milky white skin, golden blonde hair, and blue eyes wearing high heels had Tom startled and slightly gawking. Tom had stopped paying attention to Jerry and abruptly sat up, successfully starting the little brownette without even trying.

"Jerry, would you like to learn something new today?" Asked Tom mischieviously, recovering from his initial state of shock and walking over to the blonde lady. 'I have some new pickup lines I'd like to try out, too.' And so, he went in for the kill.

Jerry sat silently on the ground, staring blankly in the direction Tom had walked away from him in. 'I see.. So it's not like that.' Jerry came upon a realization and got up to solemnly walk away from the sight. He'd finally realized. Tom will never be his.

"Hey! You wanna meet my friend? He's just ov-" As Tom looked in the direction of their bench.. He discovered that Jerry was gone. His smile was taken away, and what replaced it was a grimace.

'Oh.'

"... and so, Jerry, meet Carolina." Introduced Tom. The same girl that Tom met the other day presented herself in front of Jerry.

Jerry's brown eyes looked at them both with pain and loneliness. "N-nice to meet you, Carolina." He held out his tiny hands. Carolina gently grabbed his hand and said her greetings. Jerry looked towards Tom, urging him to continue.

.

.

"She's my new girlfriend."

That was the last straw, the little brownette jerked his hand away from the handshake and fell back. His eyes widened in shock, tears started to fill the bottom of his lashes. 'No.. No.. no.. Please..' He moved his two hands up to cup his mouth and the incoming cry. 'Why..'

"Jerry? Are you okay? Is it a panic attack?" Before Tom could get within parameters close enough to get in touch with Jerry, his hand was slapped away.

"... No." With those words left in the empty air, Jerry got up and ran away.

".. Jerry? Jerry!" Yelled Tom, he hurriedly ran as fast as he could to get to Jerry, completely forgetting about Carolina.

'Why, why.. Why does it have to be me.. Why.. Why.. Please... I need to get rid of these feelings. Please..' Jerry ran as fast as his little feet could and stumbled upon a black haired figure.

The person he bumped into turned around. He wore an opened plaid black and white shirt, with a grey undershirt and a pair of ripped jeans on him. The cat boy who goes by the name of Butch. "Aah, little mousey. Who would have thought I'd find you here of all places. Have you come to pick up on some girls, too?" He reached out to pet the brownette, before he noticed that his little mousey was breathing heavily with tears brimming on his face, on the verge of falling. Before he could ask what was wrong..

Jerry's breath hitched for a second before he got up again and ran away. To his sanctuary.

"Wait! Jerry!"

He stopped when he reached his destination, catching his breath. A quiet and silent place in the park where no one would ever bother looking, for it looked like a place for couples to do inappropriate things together. The truth was that it was actually far from that, Jerry should know, he explored every inch of that place. He hid behind a sakura tree near the lake and took out a glinting object. The pocket knife Tom had given him on his 12th birthday.

He rolled up his sleeves and exposed his underarms to reveal a bunch ofscars yet to heal completely. Tears rolled down his cheeks, 'I'm sorry Tom.. I didn't think I'd have to break my promise so soon.' Let me tell you the whole story. Instead of using the pocket knife that was given to him for self defense, as instructed by Tom, he had used it on himself. Back then, not many things in life was going the way he expected it to. Life took him through all kinds of twisted tortures that involved betrayal, abuse, and heart breaks. So when Tom found out, it was natural that he'd tell Jerry to stop. He even made him swear on his heart, that he should never ever cut again. After a while, when Tom made sure Jerry wouldn't ever go back to his self-harming ways, he gave Jerry back the pocket knife.

" _You can only use it for self-defense, alright Jerry?_ " Said 14 year old Tom.

Of course, Jerry had kept his promise.. Up until this day, the day he turns 16. He never thought he'd have to break the promise after 4 years of living with Tom.. He was sorry.

With the decisive and suicidal mindset in mind, he turned out the pocket knife, and dove in for the strike.

.

.

He was barely there, until a firm hand gripped his right arm.

"Little Mousey, can I ask what you're doing in a place like this with a dangerous weapon like that?" Asked Butch in a really fake sweet voice. He was worried as hell. And to what he found when he chased Jerry all the way to the park, is not what he'd have liked to see in a million years.

At this point, Jerry's mind was far too tired for any objections, and he dropped the knife. A hand dove in to wipe his tears away. "Come on Jerry. Tell me what happened." Asked.. No, demanded Butch in a worried voice.

'I can't.. No.. Please..' Pleaded Jerry, but it was too late. His mind gave in and let the tears overflow.. It was time to let someone know.. Of the tale of his one-sided love for Tom.

Tom arrived at the park, panting, trying to find Jerry's scent once again. He thanked the keen feline senses he was born with. He thanked whoever above who gave him these senses. He'd be even more thankful if whoever was above would just tell him where Jerry was, but life just didn't work that way, now did it.

His ears twitched, when he heard some people talking in some direction. He thought about waving it off as some couple whispering sweet nothings to each other, but right now, he didn't really have a choice of what to listen to and what not to. Not when his Jerry was on the loose. Contrary to what his personality was telling him to do, he attuned his ears to his surroundings to search for that voice again. He found it..

"... Jerry..." The name made him bolt from his original position to the direction the voice came from. He arrived at the scene to find Jerry leaning face first on Butch's chest while Butch held his right arm. Butch was gently patting Jerry's hair. The place where his own hand used to be.. And he heard it. Sobbing, and judging from the position they were in. It was Jerry who was crying. He walked closer, and spoke up.

"... Jerry?" Asked Tom in a quiet voice.

The little brownette's brown ears twitched and his head turned towards Tom's direction. The brownette jerked away from Butch and was getting ready to run when Tom's hand caught his arm. He turned Jerry around to face him, and put both his hands on Jerry's cheeks. "Don't look away from me Jerry, tell me what's wrong."

Jerry tried to look away to hide his tears. That method isn't seem to be working.

"... Let me speak for him." Spoke Butch.

"It's none of your business." Said Tom looking in Butch's direction with predatory eyes. Butch looked back at him with the devil's glint.

"It is not none of my fucking business Tom. He told me what's going on, he's a crying mess right now, do you think you have any right to make him talk?" retorted Butch. "Listen to me, or fuck off."

"... Alright. But if you did anything to hurt him, you're dead, you hear me?"

"It shouldn't be me you're talking to, but rather.. Yourself, ya little shiet."

"... And what I found in the park was him attempting the stupidest thing in the universe because of you, you stupid cat human." Finished Butch.

Tom was too shocked to retort that Butch was also a cat human and should keep his big mouth to himself. He was sort of thankful for Butch's big mouth this time, because it told him what was wrong.

".. Jerry. I'm not going to say anything about you breaking the promise, so look at me." Tom pleaded.

The little brownette finally gathered the courage to look up to Tom, only to shake slightly now and then. He looked at Jerry seriously, and said..

"Jerry, what I'm about to do is not because of pity. But because.."

Tom went in for it. His lips gently touched Jerry's soft ones and they intertwined. A sweet moment to be savored by them both.

.

.

"I love you."

Jerry stared up at Tom, with widened eyes. "W-why?" He spoke with a raspy voice. Tired from all the crying and yelling.

"It was to get back at you. You said I could bark and try to pick girls up, but for the life of me, I couldn't make any of them my girlfriend remember?" Tom said. "But what I said wasn't all a lie. We did become good friends, we found common interests. She accepted my being gay.. And I accepted her being lesbian. We were people who could understand each other, and we were both extreme pranksters for the life of us." Smirked Tom.

"S-So?"

"So I asked her to help me with this "elaborate" scheme, but I guessed it backfired. I almost gave way to another feline species. But of lower value." Confessed Tom with a pointed and playful look at Butch. He knew what he said pissed Butch off.

"R-really?" Asked Jerry.

"Yea."

"Then I'm glad. So glad.." Said Jerry as he smiled a sincere smile. Even with his puffy eyes, red face due to crying, and now messy hair, he still looked beautiful in Tom and Butch's filter.

"Hey Jerry." Called Butch.

"Ye-" As Jerry was about to answer, Butch went in for a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams, little Mousey."

Jerry blushed a deep shade of crimson while Tom's jealousy level rose from level 5 to level 9000.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE SH-" Jerry stopped Tom before he could go on a cussing rampage.

Butch stuck out his tongue and said, "Just kidding. Now I'd better get back to picking up girls, they just aren't gonna stand there waiting for me, now are they?" With that, he was gone.

"... So... D-do you want to go home, Jerry?" Asked Tom, not sure about what they should do now that they know of each other's feelings.

"Yea! Let's do that!" Grinned Jerry as he grabbed Tom's hand, successfully making him blush, and walked on home together. The pocket knife was thrown into the lake for the safety of others and people dear to them. That pocket knife had soaked up too much blood for it's lifetime anyway. And with a happy ending, they walked back home to their apartment, where warm milk and cheese await their night arrival.

"... What I said wasn't fake you know.. I really do love you, Jerry." Whispered a voice from afar. Butch hid behind a tree, his secret confession, only for the wind, moon, and trees to hear.

Poi: Yo wassup. I was like so stiff at the beginning of the story, now I'm just chill lol. But really, this is so not like me. Maybe I'm a bit bipolar. Anyway. What did you think about the story. I personally think there were some ways I could have started this off better. Most of my fanfictions are basically, "I want to write one." "But I'm too lazy, another time." "Okay, time to write one." "Another time." "I'm on my computer." -writes one-

Tom: It was fine. You gave us a happy ending. Not like that time when you were going to make m-

Jerry: Tom, you know you shouldn't spoil future plot lines.

Butch: That's right. And yea, the author is really sorry for the language. Poi usually doesn't write cuss words. Poi-san just felt like writing it for today.

Poi: So there you have it. Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I swear this took up more time than I expected it to. Thank you for reading. See you next time. Or until I decide to add chapters to my other fanfiction. Or decide to write another story. . We shall see.


End file.
